<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fearless Halloween by EmberRayneStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309955">A Fearless Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm'>EmberRayneStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Pride, Slice of Life, Warlock Mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus adores Halloween night.<br/>So, of course, Alec is happy to accompany him to a warlock party.<br/>But Alec doesn’t understand what all the fuss is about.</p>
<p>Until he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fearless Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for Hunter Moon's 2020 Bingo</p>
<p>Square Filled: Halloween Fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Our Story Begins…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec tugged his sleeves down, evening his jacket. He paused for a moment, before continuing to smooth out his clothes. He let out an apprehensive sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the evening of October 31<sup>st</sup>. Just any other day to shadowhunters like Alec. But to the mundanes, it was Halloween.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for downworlders too, it appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus had convinced Alec to accompany him to a warlock party tonight. A yearly tradition it seemed, nearly as old as the mundane holiday itself. Warlocks from around the globe gathered together every Hallows’ Eve to celebrate the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec didn’t really understand the appeal. The theatrics of it all. It just seemed like a lot of work and headache for some mundanes to celebrate the monsters they didn’t know anything about. Demons that would just as quickly overtake them if shadowhunters weren’t there protecting them in secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, he just didn’t get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Magnus clearly loved it. He had been buzzing with excitement the last couple weeks. He’d repeatedly confirmed Alec had scheduled himself off for the night, ensuring he’d be free to attend the party. Every time he had mentioned their upcoming outing, Magnus had been aglow with glee, eager to share his tradition with his Alec.</p>
<p>                                                                </p>
<p>And that was more than enough for Alec to be fine with going wherever his boyfriend wanted to. If it made Magnus that happy, why would Alec ever want to say no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec heard the door to the bedroom slide open behind him. He turned to see Magnus exiting, a pleased look on his face. He wore a carefully tailored jacket over a silk shirt, adorned with his signature ornate jewellery. His eyes were expertly accented with liner, and shimmer applied to perfectly emphasize their stunning presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus, Alec thought happily, at least there was the bonus of getting to see Magnus looking so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All ready to go, Darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always looked amazing, of course, dressed exquisitely every day. But when Magnus was particularly excited about something, he always had a way of dressing up just that extra something special that made Alec need to stop himself from devouring the man on the spot. So, if nothing else, he knew he’d get to enjoy that all evening. And hopefully even more so by the end of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec from his thoughts</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec smiled. “Almost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked up close to Magnus, sliding his hands out to grasp his boyfriend’s waist. He leaned in and claimed Magnus’ lips in a lingering kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled back, enjoying the way Magnus’ eyes took another moment to blink back open. “Now I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Charmer.” Magnus grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I try. You look incredible by the way. Not that you need me to tell you that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus smiled. “Still nice to hear. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No costume?” Alec asked. He didn’t know a lot about the mundane holiday, but he thought that was supposed to be one of the bigger parts of it. He’d expected Magnus to be fully embracing the fact and to have designed himself a lavish costume of some sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight.” Magnus smirked knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His response puzzled Alec, but he wasn’t unfamiliar with his boyfriend’s love of coy behaviour so he didn’t question it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he watched as Magnus turned to the side, summoning a portal with a practiced flourish of his hand.  “Shall we head out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec nodded, following Magnus through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving on the other side of the portal, Alec surveyed his surroundings. He frowned in confusion. “I thought we were going to an event hall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are. It’s down that road a bit.” Magnus explained, gesturing towards a nearby street. “Traversing the walk is part of the experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me.” Magnus smiled warmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was all Magnus ever had to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in tandem up the road. Music flowed through the air accompanied by a mixture of boisterous conversations and laughter. The smell of fresh cooked street food blended together from the carts that lined the path. The street was decorated with lights that glowed in warm shades of oranges.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the person glowing most was Magnus. He was practically vibrating in place from his elation. Alec could feel the warmth of his happiness radiating off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec was so focused on Magnus that he almost didn’t notice the first warlock that passed them, their horns out on display. But before he could fully register them, he spotted a pair of warlocks nearby, laughing earnestly. One bore a lustrous rainbow of scales over their body, while the other was gesturing excitedly with their webbed hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec shifted his attention fully to his surroundings. The street was bustling with warlocks moving to and fro, all with their marks out in full view. A menagerie of claws, feathers, horns, and tails, varied in shapes and colours. And every warlock with a smile of their face, completely relaxed as they continued to cheerfully converse with their companions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halloween was a night when monsters were expected. When the unusual was embraced and celebrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the mundanes would dress up in disguises. And warlocks didn’t need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For this one night, they were free to drop their glamours. They didn’t need to hide away such an integral part of themselves. They could be comfortable in their own skins without the fear of being persecuted. They could embrace their whole truth and be proud of who they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Alec got it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took hold of Magnus’ hand as he was hit with a wash of emotions, squeezing it tightly, trying to relay to him the words he didn’t have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn’t need them. Magnus knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up at Alec, his beautiful golden cat eyes shining, a smile on his face, returning Alec’s gesture with an affectionate squeeze of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is wonderful.” Alec managed to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus smiled warmly. “I thought you’d like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it.” Alec replied, still holding Magnus’ hand tightly. He swallowed, feeling his eyes glistening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped as they reached the hall, standing a few feet from the entrance. Alec continued to watch the warlocks. The milled about happily, completely at ease. Fearless in their truth. And it was incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Magnus, leaning his face in close. “Same time next year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most definitely.”  Magnus smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they closed the gap, sharing a loving kiss as the world continued to bustle around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?<br/>Feel free to pull up a stool at the <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a> Discord server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>